


If You'll Make Me

by katambrosius



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedwetting, Bladder Control, Bondage, Canon Era, Desperation, Desperation Play, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Rope Bondage, Season/Series 05, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9754835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: For once Merlin does his job and serves Arthur a proper breakfast in bed.  The problem?  Arthur really needs to pee.  Of course, Merlin knows that, and he has no plans to let Arthur get up any time soon.In Chapter 2, Arthur gets his revenge by tying Merlin to a tree...





	1. Chapter 1

“As impressive as this has been, Merlin, I really need to use the chamber pot now.” Merlin grinned at the obvious desperation in Arthur’s voice.

“No, what you need is to have some more water. It’s a hot day, and we don’t need the king getting dehydrated.” He held up the jug and poured it slowly into Arthur’s cup, swishing the liquid around as he put it back down. Arthur groaned, and Merlin watched with delight as a hand slipped beneath the covers. 

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur groaned. His face flushed and his legs moving beneath the sheets. “I need to pee.”

“I know.” Merlin caught Arthur’s eyes as they widened in realisation. “I don’t want you to move.”

For a moment, Arthur looked as if he was going to protest, but then he spoke, a small smirk dancing across his lips. 

“I’ll wet the bed if you come back in and make me.”

Merlin stared for a moment, then he smiled evilly. Moving deliberately slowly, he removed the tray from Arthur’s lap, and passed him the goblet. 

“Drink.” Arthur did, keeping eye contact as he swallowed, one hand still gripping himself tightly, his hips shifting from side to side. 

Merlin took the cup from him only when he was satisfied that every drop had been consumed. Then he climbed back on the bed, and crawled over so that he was straddling the king. He lowered himself slowly down, siting on Arthur’s abdomen, and wiggled to get comfortable. Arthur groaned. His head turning to the side as a deep blush crept up his neck and onto his cheeks. 

Merlin sat for a moment, just looking at his king. Then he traced a finger down Arthur’s bare chest, stopping it just below his navel, and pushing it down cruelly. Arthur writhed under him, and Merlin obligingly climbed off to lie beside him. He shuffled down the bed, placing kisses across the blond’s stomach, before he smoothed his hand over the swell between Arthur’s hips and pushed. 

Golden yellow spread from Arthur’s crotch, soaking the white sheets that lay on top of him. He groaned in relief as Merlin’s hand pushed the piss from his bladder. His eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy. After a few minutes of silence, Merlin moved back up and snuggled down next to his lover, his head resting on Arthur’s chest, his arms around his waist. 

“Thank you.” he whispered, placing a few soft kisses along Arthur’s jaw. 

“Just you wait, Merlin. Soon it will be _you_ lying in a puddle of your own piss.”

“Only if you’ll make me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin held Arthur’s gaze as his bladder emptied.

“Let me go Arthur.”

“No.”

“Come on, this isn’t fair.”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Arthur! I need to go!”

“So go.”

“Insufferable clotpole.”

Merlin huffed and turned his face away, shifting on his feet, his lip between his teeth. His arms were tied securely to the lower branches of the tree, a rope wrapped around his chest, stopping him from moving, and another lower down, pressing down hard on his stomach. The only benefit to this arrangement was that Merlin’s legs were free, and he greatly appreciated being able to move even a little bit, because his bladder was nearly bursting, and if Arthur didn’t untie him very soon, he would be riding back into Camelot in wet clothes. Merlin flushed with humiliation at the thought. 

Arthur wasn’t even paying attention to him. He was over by the fire - the nice warm fire, Merlin shivered where he stood - cooking dinner. At least, what Merlin hoped would resemble dinner, because he was not cooking for Arthur after this, and the king tended to get in a dreadful mood when he was hungry. Just then another wave of need hit him, and Merlin tried to hold back a moan, but the strangled result was so much louder, and Arthur seemed to appear out of nowhere to stand in front of him, frowning intently at Merlin’s twisted legs. 

“I think that’s cheating, Merlin. Legs apart.” Merlin stared back defiantly, and twisted his legs tighter together. If Arthur made him spread them he wouldn’t last moments. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” Merlin didn’t budge, except for rotating his hips in a needy circle. Arthur sighed. 

Strong hands gripped Merlin’s thighs and forced his legs apart. A knee slipped between his own, and he gasped as the pressure in his urethra multiplied tenfold. 

“Ar-Arthuuuur!” Arthur lent in close, his breath tickling Merlin’s ear as he whispered. 

“Hold it.”

Arthur didn’t move for a few moments. His arms braced from wrists to elbows on the bark either side of Merlin’s head, his thigh keeping Merlin’s apart and his breath warm on Merlin’s skin. Merlin stood still as a statue, unable to move even as much as he _needed_ to. The only sounds were the rustle of leaves, the life of the forest around them, and the desperate noises that Merlin could not hold back, no matter how hard he tried. 

Arthur chuckled as he pulled back enough to graze his lips across Merlin’s. He shifted his weight forward until his hips pressed against the smaller man’s and he ground them together cruelly. “Are you full yet?” he murmured between kisses. “Or can you fit some more in that tiny little bladder of yours?”

Merlin flushed. It was true. He had hardly been tied up very long, and Arthur hadn’t needed to give him much water to get him to this state. It was one of the reasons he always tried so hard when they played, because anything less than his absolute best was dreadfully disappointing. But he was full now, and if Arthur forced another drop passed his lips he would spill out all over the ground. 

“Please, I’m so full. Please don’t make me drink anymore.” Merlin begged, pulling his most pleading expression as he tightened his thighs around Arthur’s. He wriggled a little, and bit his lip, dropping his gaze as Arthur took his time responding. He’d just closed his eyes when he felt Arthur move, and opened them in shock as Arthur’s hand pressed down on the swell between his hips. 

Merlin held Arthur’s gaze as his bladder emptied, his mouth opened in a small ‘o’ and his cheeks faintly pink. The hissing of piss filling the servant’s breeches and splattering to the ground seemed impossibly loud, and Merlin, through the haze of his relief, had the distinct impression that the forest was judging him. 

The heat from his crotch spread down his thighs and over Arthur’s, and it was delightfully pleasant in the cool air of the summer evening. Merlin closed his eyes in bliss as the last few drops escaped, and didn’t resist when Arthur claimed his lips in a fierce kiss. 

Showing a surprising amount of consideration, Arthur carried Merlin to the nearby stream, where they quickly brought each other to completion and washed the evidence away. He then produced a pack full of clean clothes for them to change into, for which Merlin rewarded him with more kisses. 

“Well,” Merlin reflected as they rode back, the gates of Camelot but another mile away, “you didn’t exactly meet your promise.”

“Hm?”

“You said I’d be lying in a puddle of my own piss.”

“I’m pretty sure that was close enough.”

“What if I’m not satisfied?”

“Then I’ll have to try again, won’t I?”

“Yes. I suppose you will.”


End file.
